My Life Would Suck Without You
by HopelesslyLostInRomance
Summary: Based off of the ultimate Channy song; My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson, just random channy moments that apply to the song. One-shot. Little bit of fluff. :D R&R please!


**A/N: Hey peoples!! I've been meaning to get this one out for a while. It's been bouncing around in my head, so I decided to get to it and type it out.**

**Announcements:**

**Ok so I have decided that I CANNOT WAIT for the movie StarStruck to come out. SK (Sterling Knight) is so cute in that movie! Did you see the music video? OMJOSH!! *girly squeal* ok I'm done.**

**Also, I put up a poll on my page. Please visit my page and pick one of the options. =D**

**Another thing is if you have the song My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson, play it while you read. =D**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Emily!! Get your rear end over here!**_

_**Em: I'm right behind you stupid no need to yell.**_

_**Me: DUDE!! You scared me!! So what did you get me?**_

_**Em: For what?**_

_**Me: My birthday.**_

_**Em: Your birthday is in 6 months stupid. Do you even know math?**_

_**Me: Oh shut up. Do I, oops, we own SWAC yet?**_

_**Em: No, I do have Chad in the Dungeon though. He won't sign the paper though. Something about not signing to some weird-o chick who thinks his real name is Chad Dylan Cooper not Sterling Knight. Who the heck is this Sterling Knight dude anyways? He also doesn't believe he's my boyfriend. He must've hit his head pretty hard.**_

_**Me: *sigh***_

* * *

My Life Would Suck Without You

By HopelesslyLostInRomance

**CPOV**

_**Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door.**_

I was nervous. I was standing outside Sonny's dressing room door to apologize.

_**Guess this means you take back all you said before.**_

I was nervous because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ apology's… or at least that's the way it used to be before Sonny came into the picture. She was the exception to every rule.

I had told her so many things I regret. I made her cry.

_**Like how much you wanted anyone but me. Said you'd never come back but here you are again.**_

Sonny opened the door and stared at me before crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

"Hi. Um yeah… I'm here to… a… apo… apolo…" I gulped, "I'm here to apologize." I rushed. "I'm not sure how to though, because I've never apologized before."

"Did the 'oh so great Chad Dylan Cooper' just attempt to apologize to the terrible actress who nobody will ever want?" she asked bitterly.

I winced. I had said that.

"Look Sonny, I'm really sorry. I mean is. I shouldn't have said those things, and I have no excuse. Just please forgive me?" I rushed out.

Sonny still looked pissed… Uh-Oh.

"Look Sonny I really am so sorry—" I was interrupted by first a giggle, then a laugh, followed by a hysterical laugh.

"OH MY GOSH! I can't believe you fell for that!!"

_**Cause we belong together now yeah. Forever united here somehow yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you.**_

"Great so you mean that was all an act?"

"No, only the end was I wanted to see if I was really that bad of an actress, but apparently I'm very good because I fooled the great Chad Dylan Cooper!" She giggled some more.

_**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye.**_

"Whatever Sonny." I said trying to act upset. I guess I did a good job because Sonny's smile slowly faded and turned into an angry frown.

"Gosh Chad I knew you weren't really sorry. GO AWAY!" She said suddenly pissed.

Jeez! What was up with her mood swings?

_**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**__._

I suddenly got an idea.

"Sonny? What's up with your mood swings?" I leaned in close by her ear and whispered, "Is it that time of month?"

"OH MY GOSH!! THE NERVE!! SHUT UP CHAD!!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good."

****

_**I know that I've got issues.**_

"Oh my gosh! Chad! Did you see our 'Check it Out Girls' sketch? It was AWESOME!!"

What was up with that exploding ball of sunshine?

****

_**But you're pretty messed up too!**_

"You see Sonny, over at the Falls, we actually act our age, You act more like a three year old jacked up on Mountain Dew!"

****

_**Either way I found out I'm nothing without you.**_

"Chad, this is sweet!"

"Eh I have my moments."

"You going to press play?"

"Oh right sorry."

_**Cause we belong together now yeah. Forever united here somehow yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you.**_

_**Being with you is so dysfunctional. I really shouldn't miss you but I can't let you go oh yeah.**_

_**Cause we belong together now yeah. Forever united here somehow yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you.**_

_**Cause we belong together now yeah. Forever united here somehow yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you.**_

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"I… I think I'm in love… with you."

"Took you long enough to figure out."

Then I kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**=D**

**Peace, Love, and Sterling Knight,**

**Mars**

**P.S. Mars is my new nickname!!**


End file.
